The controls for thermostats increasingly provide more programming options, as the sophistication of the thermostat functionality expands. As a result, more data points are available regarding the performance of such high-tech thermostats. Capturing and outputting such data allows users of such equipment to more carefully control the environment and plan and predict the results of potential changes in temperature and humidity. Therefore, there is desired a method and system for outputting data regarding the performance of a thermostat and interconnected heating and cooling equipment.